This Is War- RGB Re-make
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: A Re-make of the RGB chapter, only this time the OC is Green Oak's twin sister! Join Midori, Green, Banii and the rest of the team as they journey through kanto, stopping a few baddies along the way!
1. Character Profiles

Green

Age: 10 (The arc ends on his birthday in my world)

Gender: Male

Personality: Quiet, sullen, serious, slightly arrogant, but can sometimes be the opposite.

Appearance: Brown, spikey hair - Green eyes - A little on the short side – Purple, turtleneck shirt, long-sleeved – Black trousers – Brown boots, black stripe on the top part and near the toe's – Pendant in the shape of an amber teardrop, comes down the top of his stomach.

Family: Professor Oak (Grandfather) - Daisy (Older sister) - Midori (Twin).

Pokemon:

Scyther (male, docile) – first pokemon – received

Charmander/meleon/izard (male, bold) – 'starter' pokemon- received

Pidgeot (male, hardy) – first caught pokemon – caught

Machop/choke/champ (male, bashful) – found in dark cave – caught

Golduck (male, serious) – found in Fuchsia City – caught with some difficulty

Porygon (unknown, quirky) – slot machines in Celadon – received

Ninetales (male, modest) – caught with Red's Pika – caught

Gengar- Lin (female, calm) – not caught; she does not have a pokeball and is wild

Midori

Age: 10 (The arc ends on her birthday in my world)

Gender: Female

Personality: talkative, prankster, playful, but can sometimes be the opposite.

Appearance: White, spikey hair - White eyes - A little on the short side – Purple, turtleneck shirt, long-sleeved – Black trousers – Brown boots, black stripe on the top part and near the toe's – Pendant in the shape of an ice-blue feather, comes down the top of her stomach.

Family: Professor Oak (Grandfather) - Daisy (Older sister) - Green (Twin).

Pokemon:

Banette- Banii (male, hasty) – first pokemon – received

Haunter- Ghostii (female, naughty) – given by Gengar as an egg – received

Bulbasaur – Viridii (female, bold) – 'starter' pokemon, not going to evolve - received

Golbat– Battii (male, jolly) – saved in MT. Moon after it collapsed – caught

Dragonair- Rainii (female, adamant) – slot machine in Celadon – received

Flareon- Rokurii (male, lonely) – saved from Team Rocket – caught

Gengar- Raff (male, quirky) – not caught; he does not have a pokeball and is wild

Red

Age: 11 (The arc will start two days after his birthday in my mind)

Gender: Male

Personality: Loud, cocky, show-off-ish, sentimental, but sometimes serious.

Appearance: Black, spikey hair – Crimson eyes – Red cap placed backwards – Black T-shirt – Red, unbuttoned jacket – Blue jeans – Red and white trainers.

Family: Mother (Lacey Hawks), Father (Roji hawks), other family around the world

Pokemon:

Poliwhirl/wrath- Poli (male, Brave) – first pokemon- apparently received

Bulba/Ivy/Venasaur- Saur (male, rash) – 'starter' pokemon – received

Pikachu- Pika (male, naughty) – found in Pewter City – caught

Snorlax- Lax (male, lax) – found during a bike race – caught

Eevee- Vee (male, hardy) – saved from Team Rocket – caught

Gyarados- Gyara (male, lonely) – given by Misty – received/caught

Aerodactly- Aero (male, hasty) – revived from fossil in Blaine's lab – received/caught

Blue

Age: 11 (She is two months older than Red)

Gender: Female

Personality: Tricky, smart, cunning, playful, bit of a flirt, but can be serious

Appearance: Long, brown hair – Blue eyes – Black, sleeveless turtleneck dress – White gloves – Black ankle boots.

Family: Unknown

Pokemon:

Jigglypuff- Jiggy (female, lax) – first pokemon – most likely received

Wartortle/Blastoise- Blasty (male, adamant) – stolen 'starter' – stolen

Clefairy/able- Clefy (male, naughty) – probably stolen from the game corner- stolen/ received

Ditto- Ditty (Unknown, docile) – could have been found near Fuchsia City – caught

Nidoran- Nidory (female, quiet) – Unknown where found – caught/stolen


	2. Ready, set, GO!

(Telepathy will be in = italics =. Pokemon speak will be in bold italics.)

oooo

-3-

Two children at the age of three ran around a back garden in blissful and oblivious joy. Their ten year old sister was watching them, while brushing her Chansey's fur. The children's names were Green and Midori. The duo was inseparable, the reason being they were twins. Green was a boy, with brown, spikey hair, and forest green eyes filled with mischief. His twin, Midori, was a girl, with hair in the same way as Green, except hers was pure white. It was the same with Midori's eyes, white as snow. Oh, she wasn't blind, no. Midori could see perfectly, and no one in their family, or the doctors, knew why she had them. The ten year old looked like an older version of Midori, but with Green's colour hair and eyes. Her name was Daisy.

Green's pokemon, a Scyther, given by their Grandfather Professor Oak, was leaning against a tree nearby, attempting to look 'cool'. He was about a year older than the twins, hatched from a couple of Scizors.

Midori's pokemon, a Shuppet called Banii, was playing with them; both were trying to catch him. Banii was born around the same time as the twins, so he was more of a child than Scyther.

"Shup! SHUPPET!"

CRASH!

Daisy looked up, and saw the damage. Banii had used Shadow Ball for some reason (probably to entertain his trainer/sister and her twin), and it had hit the tree that Scyther was leaning on. He was currently fuming, glaring at the young Shuppet. Banii sweatdropped nervously, and ran/floated away as fast as he could when Scyther raised his scythes and rushed at him.

Green and Midori laughed at them hysterically.

"Banii's gone bad!" Midori giggled.

"Banii bad! Banii Bad!" Green chirped.

Daisy sighed, Green was a little slower than most children, while Midori had started walking at less than eleven months, and it had taken Green almost a year. The boy had simple language, because he had taken longer to learn how to speak.

"Syca! Syca!" Green dashed after his pokemon, jumping onto its head with amazing skills. Daisy smiled. It was really worth waiting for Green to walk, because when he did, everything else seemed easy to him. He could jump, climb and swing like a Mankey, and Midori was no different.

"It's 'Scyther', silly!" Midori tutted.

"Scyva!"

"Scyther!"

"Scytha!"

"Scyther!"

"Scyther!"

"Yay! You got it Greenie!"

Daisy laughed, Midori was always correcting him, and that helped Green a lot in learning how to talk properly.

"Come on, you three!" Their mother called from inside, "Dinnertime!"

"Dina!"

"Dinner!"

"Dinna!"

"Dinner!"

"Dinner?"

"You got it!"

"Hehe!"

oooo

-5-

"Where's Mommy and Daddy, Daisy?"

Daisy looked up, and saw Green staring at her in confusion. Midori already knew, but Green didn't, and Daisy had dreaded having to tell him. She picked up her five year old brother, an easy task since she was thirteen, and sat him on her lap.

"Green…you know when people go away, and they become stars?"

"Stahs? Stars! Yeah!"

Daisy smiled sadly.

"Well, Mommy and daddy have become stars."

"…"

"Greenie?"

He jumped off of her lap and ran away, crying.

'_I actually hoped he wouldn't understand…Mom and Dad…why did you die?'_

oooo

-8-

Green and Midori, along with their pokemon, were sent to a place in Johto called Cianwood City, to train under a man named Chuck, who was the Gym Leader there.

Midori had remained the same, playful and a prankster along with Banii, who was now a Banette. Green, however, took a turn for the worse. Ever since Daisy had told him their parents were killed in a car crash (he had found out about the killed part by listening to Daisy and Professor Oak's late night conversations), he became quiet, and rarely smiled.

Midori was the only one who didn't mind, considering the two somehow had a psychic link, and could have telepathic (Green) and worded (Midori) conversations. Another thing that had been discovered about them was that they could understand any and all pokemon. No one knew how, they just could.

Anyway, back the Johto thing.

They had been there for about a year, and there were four other children the same age as them, and they constantly teased the duo for being short. Another reason why Green didn't talk much.

They were both in their shared room, in the same bed, because there was only five beds, and none of the others wanted to share, but neither of them minded, Green and Midori shared a bed when they were in Kanto anyway.

_Tap, tap, tap._

_= What was that? =_ Green asked Midori through telepathy.

"I don't know, let's go see." She whispered back.

The two short eight year olds got up quietly, and grabbed their pokemon, who were resting in their balls. They followed the tapping sound to a room in the far end of the Dojo, one that no one except for Master chuck, his wife and a few advanced students were allowed in.

They looked at each other, and nodded. Pushing open the door, Midori tiptoed into the room. It was dark; but she and Green could make out several weapons, like sharp swords. At the end, near a darker corner, were two pairs of glowing red eyes. The twins sent out their pokemon, Scyther and Banii, and prepared for an attack.

"_**Wait!"**_ One voice said.

"_**We mean you no harm, children."**_ Said a second, gentle, motherly voice.

They both relaxed instantly, knowing a mother pokemon when they saw, or in this case heard, her.

"Can you reveal yourselves?" Midori asked.

Two Gengar's appeared, one looking more feminine than the other.

"_**My name is Lin."**_ The female said._**"I'm Raff."**_ The male said.

"Ok, my name's Midori, this is my twin Green, that's Scyther, and he's called Banii."

_= Hello. =_

"_**Heyyyy!"**_

"_**Hello."**_

"_**You speak through your mind child?"**_ Lin said.

Green nodded, and stepped forward, along with Midori.

"What have you got there Mr Raff, Ms Lin?" Midori curiously asked.

"_**Our child, who will soon be born,"**_ Raff said, _**"We knew you two were here, we just needed to find you."**_

_= Why? =_

"_**Because we wanted to give our child to one of you. We are running from some very bad people, and they are after our child. We will watch over the three of you, and help when necessary, "**_ Lin said, _**"But other than that, we will not interfere. Goodbye children."**_

And with that, the two Gengars were gone.

_= Do you want it or shall I have it? =_

"…How about we rock, paper, scissor for it?"

_= Ok. =_

They did, and Midori won, so she got to keep the egg. After a few weeks, it hatched and out came a female Gastly. Midori called her Ghostii, and they found that Ghostii loved to play pranks on the other students, especially the four bullies.

oooo

-10-

Their birthday was in three months, and Green had told Midori that he wanted to go on an adventure through kanto. Midori, of course, agreed. So, the twins were back in Pallet Town, waiting in their Grandfathers lab to receive something.

_= I wonder what it is… =_ Green said to Midori.

"We'll find out in a bit, look! He's coming back already!"

Professor Oak approached them with two pokeballs, and two red devices.

"Now, these here," He held up the two devices, "Are called pokedex's. You can use them to record data on any pokemon you see or catch. And these," He held up the two pokemon, "Are two special pokemon I have had for you two for a couple of months now. This one is called Charmander, and this one is Bulbasaur. Choose which one you want carefully." Professor Oak set the two pokeballs down, and opened them up.

A small red lizard with fire at the tip of its tail came out of the first one, and a small green dinosaur with a bulb on its back came from the second.

"I choose Bulbasaur!"

_= That's ok, I wanted Charmander anyway. =_

After some small talk with the Professor, they both set out with their new pokemon by their sides.

"So, Bulbasaur, your new name will be…Viridii!" Midori happily said.

"_**Cool!"**_ Viridii chirped in a female voice.

"Uwaaa….Viridii's a girl…yay!"

_= I won't give you a name, but welcome to my team Charmander. =_

"_**YOU TALKED IN TELEPATHY! SWEET!"**_ Charmander bounced around happily.

And so began the journey of our two twins, adventuring through Kanto.

OOOO

Renny: Told yah I'd find the chapter.

Renegade: You'd better hurry up and upload it then, otherwise This Is War'll get deleted from the site like Systematic Meltdown.

B.R: They do realise that you were gonna get the first chapter as soon as you could get it right?

Renny: No. Some bad person just said it wasn't a story and it was deleted. WHY!?

Jessie: Uh…Please review before Renny's blows up.

Midori: Too late!

Renny: GAH WHY!?

Green: REVIEW! REVIEW AND SHE'LL STOP!


	3. Meet, Greet, Fight

Renny: I don't own pokemon!

OOOOOO

A boy with crimson eyes and hair as black as night was sneaking through Pallet Forest, his Poliwhirl, Poli, by his side. He looked side to side before looking at Poli.

"Do you think we lost it? 'Cause if we did, then we need to find it. That Phantom Pokemon could mark us in history, Poli!"

"Whirl! Pol!"

"C'mon, let's-"

"Green, Green, Green, Green, Grrreeeeennnn-"

_= WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? =_

"Hi~!"

_= AAAAGH! =_

The boy looked around again, in shock. Suddenly, the bushes beside him rustled, and a girl with white, spikey hair and white eyes darted out, laughing like a madman. A person who looked like a carbon copy, except for the hair and eyes, jumped out and pinned her to the ground. Both looked around eight or nine.

_= Stop saying my name, or else, Midori! =_ The brown haired one said. Red realised something.

"You just talked without moving your mouth!"

The two looked up, surprised and seemed to only just notice him. The white-haired girl shot up, and her copy fell off her back.

"YOU CAN HEAR HIM!?"

"Him? I thought he was a girl."

The girl stared at him. Then burst into laughter.

"He-he thought you were a girl….HAHAHAHA!"

_= SHUT IT! =_

The boy stared a few seconds, and then started talking after the girl had calmed down.

"Well, my name's Red, and this is my partner, Poli. What are your names?" he asked gently. The duo glared at him.

_= "You think we're kids?" =_ They both said.

"W-well, you look like your eight so-"

"We're ten, genius." The girl said.

Red stared. If they were ten, he was older than them anyway.

"Can you tell me your names?"

"I don't like your tone, so no."

"But-"

_MEEEEEWWW!_

Red jumped, and did a double-take on several sides.

"What was that!?"

_= There! Let's get it! = _The 'boy' said.

A pink cat like creature flew past, and the two kids ran after it.

"W-wait!" Red shouted. He chased after them, worried.

**oooo**

**-A few minutes of chasing later-**

"Finally!" Midori shouted.

_= Now we can catch the Phantom Pokemon! =_ Green pointed at the pink cat, which was floating in the air.

"_**What's going on? Why are you after me?"**_ She said.

"Look, there are some bad people here, and they want you!" Midori said, "WE need to get you in a pokeball of our own, so then those people can't get you!"

"_**That sounds logical…but I've never gone down without a fight! Prepare for battle!"**_ The pink cat declared.

"Green, you take this one." Midori backed away.

_= Right. Charmander! Attack! =_ Green ordered.

Charmander used Ember on the pink cat, which was on the alert right away. She used an electric attack to counter Charmander's Ember, and this carried on for a couple of minutes. Until...

_= Charmander! Return! =_ Charmander was put back in his ball.

"What are you doing!?"

The twins looked up and saw the boy they had met earlier, Red. Both stared at him silently, not answering him.

"Tch! Fine then! My turn! Poli!" Red pushed Green out of the way, and Midori caught Green before he fell to the ground. She was about to yell at Red, when she saw what he was doing.

"Poli, Water Gun!"

The Poliwhirl, Poli, used the attack on the pink cat, but was hit by a powerful psychic beam, knocking Poli out instantly.

"Poli!" Red shouted. The pink cat dashed away, and Red fell to his knees in front of his fallen pokemon.

"Hey, Poli, you're okay! Get up!"

_= Didn't you see it? =_ Green said, getting out of Midori's grasp, _= When I was battling it? I could tell it was stronger than us by a lot. That's why I got Charmander to stop his attacks. =_

"Always know what your limitations are," Midori finished, "If you don't, then you're only beating on yourself. Don't forget that."

They then walked away, leaving a shocked Red behind.

"I really…lost…" They heard him say.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Midori said. Green nodded, and they dashed away to Viridian City.


	4. That Annoying Bee!

Renny: I don't own pokemon. Telepathy will be in _italics_. Pokemon speak will be in _**bold italics**_.

**OOOOOO**

"Ok, so now we look for…This one!" Midori exclaimed. She and Green glanced around the forest as they were walking; trying to catch a glimpse of the pokemon they were looking for.

_= Why a Kangaskhan? =_ Green asked.

"Well, it's rare, and I asked around Viridian, and they said one was here! We can find it, and catch it!" His twin bounced around happily, along with her Bulbasaur, Viridii.

"_**Let's go find it!"**_ Viridii dashed away, and Midori's eyes widened.

"Green! I gotta go get her back, look for Kangaskhan on you own, ok!?" She shouted as she ran after her pokemon.

_= Sure! =_ She heard Green reply.

Midori raced after Viridii, not even thinking to send out Ghostii or Banii to help catch her.

"COME BACK!"

**oooo**

**-A few minutes later-**

"Slow…down…" Midori panted.

"_**Oh, err…sorry."**_ Viridii turned around to face her trainer.

Both of them looked around, trying to find out where they were. It looked like they had gone deeper into the forest; it was darker and denser here. Midori gave Viridii a flat look.

"_**Sorry?"**_

"Let's just find Green, this place is creeping me out." Midori shivered.

"_**Don't worry! I'll protect you if anything happens!"**_ The Bulbasaur chirped.

Midori smile at her, then started walking back the way they came. Or the way she thought they came. The forest just got darker the further they went.

"I think I'll bring out Ghostii and Banii…" Midori said.

She threw two pokeballs in the air, and out came her Gastly and Banette, Ghostii and Banii.

"_**Where are we?"**_ Ghostii asked.

"Viridian Forest, but I think we went too far. Can one of you use Foresight and see which way to go?" Midori requested.

"_**Sure."**_ Banii said. He jumped up a tree, to the very top, and was about to use Foresight, when a huge bee attacked him. Banii yelled in surprise, and almost fell, but he managed to float in the air in front of the bee in time.

"Beedrill? Why did you attack me!?" He shouted angrily.

"You're making too much noise, our children want to evolve, and they need to sleep to do so!" Beedrill replied.

"You know…If all you want is for us to go, you could have just said so and showed us they way out instead of attacking! Shadow Claw!" Banii jumped forward, his hands covered in a shadowy claw-like haze, and slashed the Beedrill with all his might. Beedrill was hit, and was flung to the ground where Midori and the others were waiting. They gasped in surprise when it landed, and got back up, only to be rushed by Banii.

"Banii! Shadow Ball!" Midori ordered.

A dark ball of energy formed between Banii's hands, and he flung it at Beedrill as fast as he could. Beedrill retaliated by blocking it, and then proceeded to hit Banii with a well-placed Twineedle. Banii was instantly knocked out, as he hit a tree from the force of the attack.

"No! Banii! Ghostii, attack!" Midori shouted.

The Gastly disappeared, and re-appeared behind the Beedrill. Beedrill turned around, only to receive a Dark Pulse at point-blank range.

_BBBZZZZZZZZ!_

"Ooooohhh, no…" Midori quickly returned Banii, and ran for her life as the rest of the Beedrill hive attacked them.

"_**HEEEELP!"**_ Ghostii screamed.

_= Flamethrower! =_ A familiar voice commanded.

A large red lizard, the same size a Midori, jumped from the trees. It breathed then, and then shot a huge jet of fire towards the Beedrill hive. All of them were instantly defeated due to the sheer power of the fire pokemon.

"Green!?" Midori rushed forward, and hugged her twin happily, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

_= No problem. =_ Green replied.

"_**What, nothing for me?"**_ The red lizard snorted.

"Who are you? Green, did you catch a new pokemon?"

_= No, that's Charmander, he evolved into a Charmeleon! =_ Green said, happily.

"_**Hehe, that's right! I just started evolving after that idiot Red stopped us from catching that Kangaskhan!"**_ Charmeleon boldly said.

"Wait, what? Red? Kangaskhan? Green-"

_= We found it, but then Red was there, and he stopped us from catching it. He said something was wrong with it, but Kangaskhan didn't say anything, so I carried on. Then Red pushed me out of the way, again, and had his Poliwhirl attack Charmeleon, who was still a Charmander. He ran up to Kangaskhan, and asked if her baby was ok. I think it came out, and it was poisoned, Red healed it, and Kangaskhan walked away. We stared arguing, and he wouldn't leave me alone when he asked what our names were. So, to shut him up, I told him. =_ Green said, annoyed.

"Well, at least he won't be thinking we're eight or something then." Midori said, trying to find a good point in all of that.

_= What, like the fact he shouted he wouldn't lose? He's so cocky, it's not even funny. =_ Green kicked the ground.

"Oh, well, let's just find a way to get out of here; I'm getting sick of dark Green."

_= Yeah, me too. Let's- =_

_BBBZZZZZ!_

"OH ,COME ON! I THOUGHT THEY WERE GONE!"

Midori and Green returned their pokemon, and ran from the Beedrill hive as fast as they could. Jumping over tree roots, rocks and pushing vines and undergrowth out of the way, they dashed toward the exit.

"Come on! I can see Pewter City!" Midori exclaimed.

They ran on, straight into the City, thinking the Beedrill wouldn't follow them there. Oh, how wrong they were. Despite the fact they were in the middle of the market, where the people were staring at them in shock, the Beedrill hive surrounded them, and readied their attacks. Heaps of Twineedles shot towards them, and the twins braced themselves for impact.

"_**Ooohh, no you don't!" **_

A powerful Dark Pulse fended off all of the incoming attacks, and two Gengar appeared in front of the duo.

_= Lin! =_

"Raff!"

"_**Hey, we did say we would help you if needed right?"**_ The male Gengar, Raff, smirked.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Midori paired up with Raff, and Green with Lin.

"Raff! Hypnosis, followed by Nightmare!" Midori shouted.

Several Beedrill avoided it, but some were more unlucky, and were hit instantly, putting them to sleep and their HP was taken down by a quarter each time the Nightmare attack intensified.

_= Lin, get them with Dark Pulse! =_ Green pointed at the other Beedrill.

Several of the Beedrill hive were defeated, but some were still going. Green and Midori glanced at each other, and nodded.

_= "Dark Pulse!" =_ They shouted.

Raff and Lin attacked together, making the Dark Pulse fuse and become even more powerful. All of the Beedrill were hit, and fainted like the others. There was cheering, and the four battlers realised the residents of Pewter City were watching the whole time. Midori smiled, and bowed.

"Thank you! Now, if someone could get these Beedrill back to their habitat, we would be very happy!"

Raff and Lin turned to the twins as the Beedrill were taken away carefully by the residents.

"_**That was fun, let's do it again sometime."**_ Raff said.

"_**I agree, but first, how is our daughter doing?"**_ Lin asked.

"Ghostii's doing great, she took out a Beedrill in one hit!" Midori exclaimed happily.

_= Only because Banii weakened it. =_ Green pointed out.

"_Banii_! I forgot! I need to heal him, see you Mr Raff, Ms Lin!" Midori dashed away o the pokemon centre as fast as possible.

_= same as always. =_ Green sighed.

"_**Ha ha! We'll be going now, see you two whenever!"**_ Raff said.

Lin waved, and followed her mate out of the City. Green stared after them for a while, then walked over to the pokemon centre to find Midori and heal his pokemon as well.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Ok, this is getting stupid….How many more chapters do I need to recover before I can upload another chapter of this that wasn't already on DA?

Renegade: Ummm…..Seven I think.

Renny: Oh god…


End file.
